Talk:Yhwach
Strategist Should we say that Yhwach is a master strategist since he had techniques and tactics developed to counter everything the Shinigami threw at his forces? 'Cause at this point, it's getting at Aizen level of "I have a plan for freaking everything down to the number of steps you'll walk." :Frankly, Yhwach hasn't done much in the way of any actual planning. Even in this chapter, he is remarking that his Sternritter are the ones getting all hot and bothered about their opponents getting Bankai back. I mean, the Wandenreich's strategy these past two invasions has amounted to "Teehee! We're already inside your house!" [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:13, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :I would say no as well, his strategy is little more then basic common sense, doesnt seem like there was much thought put into any of the "surprise" moments. Its obvious that if u would lose one way to fight you would find another. Mohrp is right the only real strategy they really had was the hide in the shadows one.-- Quincy Spell Master Because Royd was using Yhwach's memories and personality, wouldn't that make Yhwach a Spell Master too? SilverRain (talk) 00:04, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure how that makes sense. Royd was copying Yhwach's personality, memories, and appearance, but not his skillset or powers. As likely as it is that Yhwach is a master of Quincy spells, Royd being one while copying pretty much everything that isn't his powers doesn't make him one.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:54, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I get what you are saying. My reasoning is that Royd copied Yhwach's memories, so he would've copied the memories of how to use those techniques. But again, I get what you're saying SilverRain (talk) 00:59, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Royd copies memories and personality, it was Loyd, his brother, who copied powers, and he was the one who disguised as Zaraki. Personality Update Error Would have fixed it if the page werent protected, but there is a weird bit in the personality section that was added today. End of the third sentence of second paragraph, it says something about zangetsu form and a cite to this weeks chapter, but it is really out of place. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 13:31, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Salubri for fixing the weirdness. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 13:46, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :no problem-- Correct english pronunciation This may not be totally relevant to the article, but I digress. After this week's chapter, I finally figured out how to correctly pronounce Yhwach's name in english. Yhwach is named after the Hebrew god often mispronounced or interpreted as Yahweh. The one of the names of of the Hebrew god is YHWH, which is pronounced as YO-VA. The reason I believe this is that the Romanji pronunciation is almost identical to the Hebrew pronunciation. Take a listen for yourselves if you care to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:He-YHWH.ogg. Again I don't know how relevant this is to the article, but at least we can tell people now. -- 16:43, January 22, 2014 (UTC)